FADED
by Bfraise-Chan
Summary: Kisah tentang penderitan yang dialami oleh seorang anak gadis yang tak cukup beruntung lahir dalam sebuah negara otoriter berpenguasa diktator di kawasan Asia Timur. "North Korea" . Perlakuan keji terhadap kaum perempuan dan pelanggaran atas hak-hak asasi manusia dirasakan oleh Baekhyun yang harus menanggung kejahatan kakek neneknya dalam 3 dekade terakhir. (CHANBAEK/GS)
1. Chapter 1

FADED

(REMAKE DARI HATI NURANI)

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Other Cast

THIS IS GENDERSWITCH

Disclamaire: Cerita milik SAYA!

·

·

·

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

-ENJOY!-

**  
Baekhyun lahir di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di Pyongan Korea utara. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu sejak ia dilahirkan, jarang sekali ia bepergian lebih dari beberapa kilometer jauhnya dari teras rumah tempat dia tinggal. Jauh di sana Baekhyun tahu ada kota-kota lain, tapi dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah bumi itu bulat atau datar. Jangan kan dunia, negaranya sendiri saja gadis itu tidak mengerti.

Hal yang benar-benar ia tahu adalah bahwa mereka rakyat Korea Utara harus membenci orang-orang yang berasal dari negri tetangga sebelah, Korea Selatan.

Semenjak berakhirnya Perang dunia ke-2. Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan tidak pernah menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian secara resmi tentang peperangan mereka dan dengan demikian dua negara tersebut secara resmi masih berperang hingga saat ini.

Ayah Baekhyun yang selaku angkatan militer Korea Utara selalu bercerita tentang keburukan negara tetangga mereka, menyebut mereka seperti babi, tidak tau adap dan selalu sebebasnya. Baekhyun dilarang dekat-dekat dengan mereka karena ayahnya takut Baekhyun akan menjadi seorang babi. Lain hal dengan negara sendiri, ayah nya selalu mengelu-elukan negara mereka. padahal menurut Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki moral dan adab adalah negara mereka sendiri. Korea Utara.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya. Tetapi si kecil Baekhyun selalu mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah. Tumbuh semakin dewasa menyadarkan Baekhyun tentang setiap kisah yg diceritakan oleh ayahnya hanyalah propaganda untuk mencuci otak suci nya tentang pimpinan negara mereka. Kim Jong Ah.

Namun ketika menginjak usia delapan belas tahun seorang asisten pimpinan Korea Utara mendatangi rumahnya. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk melayani pemimpin dan para petinggi Korea Utara. Baekhyun tau suatu saat ini akan terjadi, sesuai perjanjian yang tertulis tiga puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Neneknya membuat kesalahan dengan merencanakan pembunuhan pimpinan mereka, tetapi rencana itu gagal dan berakhir dengan keluarganya yang harus melayani keluarga pimpinan mereka dalam 3 dekade terakhir sebagai hukumannya.

Banyak keluarga yang senasib sepenanggungan dengan mereka. Seorang gadis 'Pleasure Squad' atau"Gippeumjo". Itulah yang sekiranya sebutan untuk kelompok mereka, Menurut keterangan Kelompok tersebut seperti dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok khusus yaitu sebagai pelayan seksual, pemijat dan kelompok ketiga untuk menyanyi dan menari.

Di kelompok manakah gadis malang itu berada?

HEY! MASIH INGET SAMA NI ORANG YANG NGGAK PENTING?

Akhirnya bisa liat kalian lagi walaupun nggak secara nyata. Seo comeback dengan ff "RANDOM", but Seo harap kalian suka.

Jujur Seo belum buat kelanjutan ff ini sampai detik ff ini di upload, maka dari itu kalau kalian suka sama ceritanya Seo bakalan lanjut, tapi kalau ekspektasi yang Seo bayangkan jauh beda dengan realita nya. maaf mungkin ff ini bakalan terbengkalai.

udah ah segitu dulu cakap cakap nya. I hope you enjoy to read this fict.


	2. Chapter 2

FADED

(REMAKE DARI HATI NURANI)

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Other Cast

THIS IS GENDERSWITCH

Disclamaire: Cerita milik SAYA!

·

·

·

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

-ENJOY!-

Richard Park merupakan penulis dan mantan model Amerika keturunan Jepang. Ia lahir di Manhattan, New York, 27 November 1992.

Darah Asia khususnya Jepang ia dapatkan dari ibunyanya. Dimana sang ibu yang merupakan asli asal negara sakura dan sang ayah yang merupakan orang Amerika. Dari segi wajahnya memang tak terlalu tampak kelihatan namun matanya terlihat bulat dengan bola mata biru yang membuat penulis tampan ini tampak memukau.

Namanya populer di kalangan remaja dan dewasa muda berkat salah satu buku best seller nya tentang "Malnutrisi in Venezuela". Bukan hanya dari buku itu masyarakat terpukau dengan dirinya, tetapi bagaimana cara dia terjun langsung ke Venezuela. Dengan menyelamatkan lebih dari 130 orang anak dengan merawat mereka di salah satu rumah sehat dipusat kota Venezuela yang dia dirikan sendiri. Ia juga sempat tampil di berbagai sampul majalah Amerika. Antar lain Cosmopolitan, People, Forbes dan Vogue.

Saat ini Richard sudah bekerja sama dengan The World Food Programme untuk memberikan pelayanan kesehatan dengan berniat untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari bencana kelaparan. Sudah ada 25 lebih daftar negara yang berada dalam bencana kelaparan saat ini. Dan dalam daftar tersebut terdapat nama salah satu negara yang entah kenapa cukup membuat lelaki itu menaruh sedikit interested dengan mereka. North Korean

 **TBC**

Hai! Sedikit cuap cuap tentang ff ini. Dua chap ini khusus prolog masing masing karakter ya, makanya selalu pendek :D buat chap selanjutnya mungkin aku juga buat ceritanya nggak panjang, karna aku nggak bisa buat cerita dengan word banyak. Sorry. Berasa kurang dapet feel nya kalo buat ff dengan word nya yg banyak. And than... I made this fic just for fun, kalau kalian nggak suka jangan di read dan kalau suka please give me your comment about this fic guys, yaudah segitu ae dulu. Good night :D


End file.
